digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Cinematic Sagas
Digimon Cinematic Series is a collection of ideas for fanon live-action films created by CAJH. Most of the plot points will be based on real-life shows like Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers and Digimon Data Squad, one way or another. But the series also has ideas that never existed in real-life shows. Unlike in real-life shows, this series has most of digimons use their original Japanese names instead of the localized ones for two reasons. The first reason is to make more clear the connections between Digimons and things in reality or mythology they are based on. The second reason is that these films would be rated (like PG-13) as for older people than real-life shows. And unlike the most popular Digimon fan fictions, this one has been released only in Digimon Wiki. Planned films Right now only five film names have been announced. But the plan consists at least nine films. The first five films form the first saga, while the second one will have four films. Ending chapters of both sagas will be two-parted. All are part of the same continuity, but each saga has separate main cast. DigiDestined Saga *''Digimon: First Adventure'' (full synopsis released on January 12, 2015) *''Digimon: Network Battles'' (full synopsis released on Febuary 18, 2015) *''Digimon: The Third World'' (full synopsis released on April 22, 2015) *''Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1'' (synopsis under production) *''Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2'' (pending) Characters More character names will be revealed in time. DigiDestined *Troy Dawkins *Seamus Meitland *Miyuki Koharuno *Jake Thacher *Kevin Harmon *Edmund Harmon *Daniel "Dan" Linwood *Wei Xueqi *Gia Avilés Partner Digimon *Agumon (Troy's) *Gabumon (Seamus's) *Piyomon (Miyuki's) *Betamon/Gomamon (Jake's) *Tentomon (Kevin's) *Armadimon (Kevin's) *Patamon (Edmund's) *Veemon (Dan's) *Wormmon (Wei's) *Tailmon (Gia's) Allies Families *Audrey Harmon *Hidehiko Koharuno *Shiori Koharuno *Jennifer Dawkins *Nicholas Meitland Law enforcement *FBI agent Richard Gardner Other digital beings *Benjamin *Gennai Enemies Digimon *Devimon *Etemon *Vamdemon/BelialVamdemon *Dagomon Humans *Martin Harmon *DigiShadow (brainwashed Wei Xueqi) Others Monster Makers *Robert Harmon *Tsuyoshi Mishina (flashbacks only) Production :"Production of this fan fiction started on December 2014. The idea of what of live-action film version of Digimon would look like has been on my mind for years. In my previous ideas few years ago, all Partner Digimon and the antagonists were my own creations. But I forsake the idea and decided that the first of these would be better with Digimon species that were already familiar to the current Digimon fans." — CAJH First the plan consisted only four films. First one to tell about how the DigiDestined get their powers and how their partners Digivolve to their Champion forms. Also no Mega-level Digimon is going to appear until the third film. Then the plan was expanded to two sagas. Most elements of the first saga would be adapted from Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Each saga has different characters, but they're linked to each other and are set into same reality. To avoid the project sounding too similar to Marvel Cinematic Universe, the film series is named Digimon Cinematic Series. Also, the project is not technically a shared universe. It just has more than one saga with each saga having mostly separate main characters. Later the first saga was decided to be expanded to five films, the final film separated into two parts. The second saga was decided to have a two-parted final film from the beginning. The series was decided to have an important role for modern smartphones (like iOS, Android and Windows Phone devices). And the backstory of the Digimon and the Digital World will be larger than in any of the real-life shows. The project has some inspiration from Marvel, Transformers, Tron and Godzilla franchises. Names Some Digimon had their names based upon the Japanese or English localizations. But some of the names were changed entirely. The name changes include: *Yokomon = Pyokomon (true spelling for Japanese name Pyocomon) *Biyomon = Piyomon (original name) *Motimon = Mochimon (original name) *Bukamon = Pukamon (original name) *Centarumon = Centauromon (from Greek word Centauros) *Monzaemon = Teddymon (from American version of Digimon Battle Pet) *Armadillomon = Armadimon (original name) *Raidramon = Lightdramon (original name) *Datamon = Nanomon (original name) *Kimeramon = Chimairamon (original name) *MegaKabuterimon = AtlasKabuterimon (from term "atlas beetle") *Myotismon = Vamdemon (original name) *MaloMyotismon = BelialVamdemon (original name) *DemiDevimon = PicoDevimon (original name) *Arukenimon = Archnemon (original name) *Dragomon = Dagomon (original name) *Mammothmon = Mammon (original name) *Bulbmon = Valvemon (original name) *Shakkoumon = Shakoukimon (from "Shakōki-dogū") *Puppetmon = Pinocchimon (original name) *Machinedramon = Mugendramon (original name) *Piedmon = Piemon (original name) Category:Fan fiction